the secret secret diary of arliek
by The pretty policy-Alpha charm
Summary: it has nothing to do with bakugan. BUT i think its good. pls read. i wanna know wether its good or not. sooo review.  its about arlie.k and the intresting "happenings" of her life LOL. read plsss. btw its my  own character


Dear diary

Today was my first day of school and let me tell you I've had better days. Hardly anybody talked to me. A few people even tried to copy my accent(specifically the boys). There were 3 girls in my class who were dressed exactly alike (short skirts and all). They let me sit with them but that didn't even last long. After a few minutes they started teasing me about my accent. They insulted me to my face and I ended up running out of the 'lunch hall'( that's what they called it "lunch" hall in my old school we called it the dining room}. I ran into this girl in the bathroom. She caught me crying. I guess now were friends. Her name's ivy and she has pitch black hair and shocking green eyes( I guess you can call her pretty but in my old school ivy would have been classified as 'pop'). Soo as far as I'm concerned ivy is 'pop'. Ivy told me I should ignore those girls and she said and I qoute 'there just snobby rich chicks who think their all that'. I learnt that those 3 girls (abby, kate,laura) are 'the most popular girls in school'. Or as ivy put it '3 girls who have hairspray were their brain should be'.

Well I have to go see you tomorrow or write in you tomorrow. Whichever one is best

Arlie 4 u

Dear diary, Tuesday 8th of april

Today was school and it was way better than yesterday. The alk's (abby lauren and kate) left me alone today. I think this is because the new boy ('josh reever', what kind of name is that' reever') was sitting right infront of them and they were to busy battling their eyelashes and hmm(cough) trying to look good for 'monsiuer reever' to even look my way. They weren't even listening when mr ken told us about the test we were going to have that week. I know exactly what they're going to get on that test and exactly what they're going to say when they get it. Ivy said they were making "googley eyes" at josh. I have no idea what that means. Ivy says im a foreigner. Well that's just too bad cause at my old school we never say stuff like "are u crazy" or "are u mad" no we say stuff like "are u correct" or "are u in control". It's way cooler as far as im concerned. Ivy says im from a different world entirely. I know shes just "having a laugh"( as the british would say) but I don't find it at all funny. Well I have to go I want to study for my test see ya

Arlie 4u

Dear diary Wednesday 9th of april

Ok something seriously funny happened today. I'm seriously serious like no jokes. Josh reever(monsieur reever as i call him ) talked to me. I bet your wondering how and why he talked to me. Well his locker is right next to mine. And I never even noticed. I guess I didn't care. At first we didn't say any thing to each other and we started getting our books from our lockers. After a while he starts talking to me. I talk and he talks and it goes on until ivy snatches my arm and drags me away to the lunch hall. He waved to me and I waved back. Soo I have gathered a lot of facts about 'monsieur reever" :-

He has a brother and 2 sisters. He said that their a pain but he has to put up with them for five more years then he'll move out(he'll be 18)

He thinks my hair is really cool.(I have bright shocking red hair and green eyes plus pale skin). He says I look like a vampire…..a pretty one(yes he said I was pretty but that doesn't mean I like him like him ew! Ivy says he's not my type. What is my type?)

And best of all he does not like abby. Lauren or kate.(toobad for the alk's)

Well that's about it he is very nice. He is a blue eyed-blond haired cool guy. I'd rather have a dark haired-mysterious guy don't you think? well I have too go. Later

Arlie 4u

Dear diary 10th of april Thursday

Oh my gosh I soo know I m going to pass. We did that math test that mr ken had being going on about. I know I aced it. I saw the alk's freaking out in one corner off the room. They looked so sad cause they were copying off each other. I know Mr. ken saw them cheating but he either didn't care at all or really didn't notice. Ivy practically died laughing when I told her what the alk's had done. I didn't laugh I felt sorry for them actually. Also josh stopped by our table at lunch just to say hi but unfortunately the alk's saw him talking to us and started shooting daggers at us. Quick as a flash abby was suddenly right infront of us and she imediatley started talking to josh who answered all her questions with yes or no or really?. Abby hopped up on our table and sat down right on top of some milk ivy spilled. Me and ivy exchanged looks but we didn't say anything. When josh left abby got of our table tossed her hair and walked off, un aware of her wet-with-milk "behind". When she was out of ear shot me and ivy started layghing we laugherd and laughed it was hard to stop. We almost peed our pants but it was abby who was going to be accused of peeing all over jeans ha! It was so wicked! And I don't feel sorry one bit. Im still laughing about it ha! See yaa.

Arlie 4 u

Friday 11th of april

Dear diary

I think abby found out about the milk incident cause today in school she kept glaring at us. Ivy just laughed and said she didn't care. I care though. I don't want abby to do anything to me. Ivy just said I worry a lot and that I'm paranoid but I am not(I'm scared for my life). Ok school was not boring today cause we started to choose our after school activities. Ivy's joining the newspaper and she's signing up for helping out with fund raisers. I'm trying out for cheerleading. When I told ivy this she got angry. She told me that iwas mad to try out. She said that the alk's were going to kill me if I made the squad. But whatever I don't care they can try. I tried out for cheerleading in my old school,I made the squad and nobody killed me for it so there. And I'm seriously good at cheerleading. That's what I think anyways. Next week is the tryouts and I already know what my routine is going to be but everyone has to try out with a partner and iv'e been begging ivy all day to do it with me but she wount she said that she refuses to do a sport that requires" jumping up and down." Ive been trying to tell her that cheerleaders don't just jump around but she wount listen. I have to find a partner by tomorrow or else I wount have enough time to practice.

Well see ya byeee

Arlie 4 u

Monday 14th of april

Dear diary

Today was fabulous(as ivy might put it). Well I kind of found out who josh likes and noo sadly its not me its ivy! He totally has a crush on her and its obvious. Cause anychance he gets he talks to her. He told me he liked her during first period and it was on a note. But ofcourse I was smart enough to tear it up and trash it after I read it. Because if that note ever fell into the hands of evil and lets just say like the alk's they would probably clobber ivy. He told me not to tell her that he said he wanted to tell ivy himself. So im not exactly going to tell her im just going to hint. But that's not all that happened I finally found my partner for the cheerleading thing and shes good too. I met her in the library and she was talking to the alk's. though it seems more like they were bombarding her with questions. I rescued her from the scene and now shes my partner. But I have even greater news drum roll please bum-dum-bum-di(something like that). Her name is nicki and she is josh rever's twin sister ahhh! I knew i!t ivy and josh are ment to be together. It was obviously some kind of angel who brought nicki to me. Anyways nicki has light blonde hair and seriously blue eyes and she is also "Pop." I like her though , not only is she nice she is also good at cheerleading. I told ivy about having a partner and about the reever twins. She told me that she was happy for me. I bet she is just happy that she wount end up being my partner.

Sigh oh well goodnight see ya

Arlie 4 u

Tuesday 15th of april

Dear diary

Heyy! Me again. Everything has been going so well. Nicki is really good at cheerleading and ivy doesn't seem to mind speaking with josh. And also the alk's have oficiallly left us alone.i mean they still tease me and ivy on a daily bases but not too much. Its probably still because of josh. Its like that's all the alk's can talk about. They are soo obsessed with him. Ivy told me that they are out of his league. I really don't understand this saying. Cant she just say that josh will never go out with them or something. maybe im just different or something as ivy says im a foreigner. Im really not that foreign though I was just ..taught differently. Anyways today was kind of ordinary except for the fact that nicki was feeding me extra info on "monsoieur reever" umm I mean her brother.

The extra info on josh:

1 he plays the guitar(although I feel that that isn't important enough)

2 he is seriously smart straight A student all the way (so am I but im not showing of or anything).

3 he's fave subject is math(typical), he has no fave colour,book,clothes etc.

4 but best of all he's a good artist just like ivy!

Ok so im not that good of an artist but I still get above average in art and I try really hard. But ivy teases me mercilessly about it she says im special needs in art. Haha hilarious. Whatever im not bothered I gave up on drawing a long time ago. I have to go

See ya im tired yawn

Arlie 4u

Wednesday 14th april

Dear diary

Ok so ivy has finally admitted that she likes josh and her and josh talked for the whole day. It's like im invisible now but that's ok as long as she's happy right? And ive been talking to Nicki. Did you know that she is soo interesting. Anyway I talked to her for the whole day and we came up with a prank to play on ivy for ditching us for a boy! No I am not jealous of ivy for having a bf(boyfriend) cause right now I have enough things in my life happening and I do not need a bf on top of everything else. And I guess I'll be able to spend more time with ivy cause over the holiday ivy is coming with us to the beach. Nicki isn't coming though and that's a bummer but whatever, im ok with it. So this is it. The next time I talk with you would be after holiday when school is back in session. So farewell my beloved diary. I promise I will come back and write the most interesting happenings of my life. I guess I'll see you later way later. Got to go

And as they say (in wherever they say it!)

Adious amigos!

Arlie 4 u

14


End file.
